Sheena's Jealousy
by Shogunate Hojo
Summary: This is set after Tales of Symphonia has been completed, so has spoilers.


**Sheena's Jealousy **

Chapter 1

Lloyd awoke from his deep sleep. "Oh…" he sighed. As he looked at the rest of the party, he noticed that Sheena was missing. Lloyd got up and stood in the centre of the camp. Everyone lay around the campfire, lying there, sleeping. He saw that Genis had moved closer to Presea. The campfire still shone brightly in the darkness. Moths were orbiting the fire, as Zelos does to Sheena. He had his arms around... Colette! "Who does he think he is?" Lloyd thought to himself. Raine was hugging a large "precious" stone as she called it. Regal was sitting up as he slept, and Kratos…was…just sleeping.

Lloyd wondered around the camp, looking for Sheena. Suddenly, he heard voices…

"Do we agree?" Said the first voice.

"Yes. That stinking Chosen of Sylvarant will pay!" Cried the other.

"Fine…take the Mana Cannon me and the _Renegades _have prepared. We have no use helping anyone know." replied the first voice.

"Good. I'll take it with me!" Said the other.

"No _Sheena_! It has been built near the Palmacosta Ranch, take the Chosen only with you. Understand? Only that Chosen of Sylvarant, not the Tethe'alla one!" Boomed the first voice.

"Yes. I understand. _Yuan_." Sniggered Sheena.

So…it was Yuan _and_ Sheena. Lloyd knew what to do. He was going to save Colette whether anyone liked it or not! But what had Colette done to make Sheena want to kill her? Lloyd was going to find out!

The next day Sheena proposed that her and Colette go and see what the Palmacosta Ranch ruins now looked like.

"NO!" Shouted Lloyd, knowing what Sheena attempted to do.

"Lloyd?" Colette said, "Do you want to come too?"

"Yeah! I wanna look after Colette!" Lloyd replied.

"Well I'm goin' as well, I wanna look after Sheena!" Cried Zelos. So Zelos, Colette, Lloyd and Sheena went to the Palmacosta Ranch ruins…

Chapter 2

The team (as I'm going to call them) used the Renegade Base to get back to Sylvarant. Soon, they were in the Palmacosta Ranch ruins...

"Man..." Zelos proudly shouted, "This place lookslike my bedroom when I've been playing with some of my cute hunnies!"

"So you're saying that after you've had...well...you know what...your room's a mess?" Lloyd replied.

"You said it as if you're proud of yourself!" Cried Sheena.

"Hey!" Colette happily announced, "This is just like a Skit thingie!"

"Huh?" replied everyone.

"Well...Sorry!" Colette said.

"How does your room become a mess?" asked Lloyd.

"Well...hehe...it sorta does. Would you like me to give a description of what it's like?" Zelos' voice erupted with proudness.

"NO!" Shouted Sheena, "we're here to see if anything's going on while we've been away!"

"Okay." sighed Zelos.

Suddenly, Yuan leapt out from a nearby tree. "Sheena!" He boomed, "You lied! The new Mana Cannon is now no longer partly yours!"

"No! Look Yuan, I couldn't help it! I swear on Zelos' life!" She arwkwardly said.

"Oh thanks Sheena!" Zelos interrupted.

"What would you want with a Mana Cannon?"Asked Colette.

"I'll tell you when we're there!" Sheena boomed, shesummonedall the Summon Spirits, "Subdue the pathetic souls in front of you!" she commanded. Suddenly, she grabbed Colette anddisappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now I'm a pathetic soul! Thank you Sheena, you're so kind!" Zelos shouted.

"Quickly!" Ordered Yuan, "We must stop Sheena! She will kill Colette!"

"Why d'you wanna help her?" asked Lloyd, "You gave Sheena permission to use the Mana Cannon!"

"Never mind that now, I'll take on the Summon Spirits, you two go save Colette! Now!" Said Yuan.

"Poor Renegades, always sacraficing themselves!" Zelos chuckled.

"Never mind that! Just find Sheena in the Mana Cannon control room!" Lloyd said.

Chapter 3

"Yuan..." Lloyd said as he and Zelos ran to the control room of the Mana Cannon control room, "Why d'you do this?"

They found the door, but it was locked."Time for Zelos' SUPER STRENGTH to come in!"Zelos sarcasticly said.

"Burn Baby! Eruption!" Zelos cast a spell, knocking the door flat on the ground.

"Sheena!" Lloyd burst into the control room, "Why d'you wanna kill Colette?" He asked, catching his breathe.

"'CauseI'm jealous...alright?" She replied.

"Of what?" Zelos asked.

"Lloyd loves Colette...and...I love...Lloyd." Sheena said, she wasnot very proud of herself.

"NOT ME!" Zelos' eyeserupted into a raging fury of red and black. Then... he (surprisingly enough) fainted.

"That's him out." Lloyd said. "Sheena... I don't love you...but." He walked up to Sheena, and kissed her on the cheek. "That make you feel better?" Lloyd asked.

"Okay. I except it. I'm only a friend. And I'm not that upset. Because...Zelos is alright to have a crush on."

"Whatever. Now call off the Summon Spirits and we won't have to tell anyone"

"Okay" said Sheena. She called off the Summon Spirits and they all ran down back to the ruins. Yuan...he wasn't there.

"Must've already gone." Said Lloyd. They got on their Rheairds and went to Dirks House, that's were the others were.

Meanwhile in the Sylvarant Base...

"So she does have enough power." Said Kratos

"Yes. We only need to trick her and we can use her for what we want. Nice breasts too." Replied Yuan...


End file.
